As mulheres da minha vida!
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Bem é uma Sango e Mirok... Quem ler o título pode até pensar besteira da fic mas garanto que não contém nenhum material de qualquer forma ofensivo ou então que faça alusão a "aquilo" q muita gente maliciosa deve tá pensando. Please!Reviews!


As mulheres da minha vida

Hoje meu corpo fatigado já sente o peso dos anos e tudo o que me traz a vida, agora, são as lembranças dos anos passados. Dos maravilhosos anos em que eu tive entre os meus braços as mulheres da minha vida. Elas foram várias, que no decorrer do tempo foram me acompanhando, sempre mais belas, mais experientes e com muito mais amor no coração, já que o tempo para elas foi bom, correndo de uma forma que só as ajudou a se tornarem cada vez melhores. 

A primeira delas é a pela qual eu sempre mais tive admiração, aquela que me tocou primeiro o coração. De principio não dei valor a ela mas com a convivência posso dizer que tudo se modificou diante dos meus olhos, que por sorte, conseguiram se abrir a tempo para ver a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é e sempre foi. 

Dessa mulher determinada e corajosa, ainda guardo em minha memória o jeito como a sua doce expressão se mudava no calor da batalha, a garra e a força de cada um de seus golpes, a velocidade da qual era dotada, a inteligência e o poder que possuía. E quando vejo e revejo essas inúmeras imagens, posso dizer com ar de saudade que estou me recordando da minha guerreira, a ainda garota aos meus olhos, com quem eu partilhei as mais ousadas aventuras e corri os maiores riscos de toda a minha vida.

A segunda delas é a qual eu guardo com mais carinho, e é pela qual eu sinto a maior paixão. È aquela para quem, na mudança de tempos turbulentos para os períodos de calmaria, eu confiei o meu coração e alma e me entreguei por completo. Foi a mulher que me ensinou o significado do amor e compartilhou comigo de horas febris de paixão. Ela também é aquela que sempre cuidou de mim, aquela que me esperava na frente de casa, me recebia com sorrisos e guardava para mim o mel de seus lábios e o calor e conforto de seus braços. E para ela eu guardo a palavra esposa, minha doce e carinhosa esposa. 

A terceira é a que me deu a felicidade e que me proporcionou a realização dos meus sonhos, é a mais generosa e gentil de todas, pois durante nove meses, se entregou por inteira a tarefa de gerar meu filho. Tarefa que depois, para ela, se repetiu mais três vezes. 

Também gosto de dizer que era cuidadosa e atenciosa, como nenhuma outra. Durante longos anos ela se dedicou e zelou por cada uma de nossas crianças, os educando e os tornando pessoas respeitáveis. E como muitas vezes já a chamaram, posso dizer que ela é conhecida como mãe, a mãe dos meus filhos. 

A quarta é a com quem eu tive mais convivência é a mais compreensiva de todas, é a otimista, é aquela mulher que faz de um homem ele ser o que é. È a essência de uma família e o pilar que a sustenta ante as tempestades e tempos difíceis. Assim como também é nos tempos de paz, a amiga, a pessoa que sempre te acompanha e nunca te deixa sozinho. Com ela muitas vezes eu me abri, sendo ela a única que já viu as minhas lágrimas e também quem as secou. Ela que não me deixou desistir dos meus objetivos, me encorajou quando ninguém mais o queria fazer. Sempre sincera, me elogiou pelas minhas conquistas, me repreendeu de forma preocupada pelos meus erros, me consolou nas minhas derrotas, comemorou comigo as vitórias e partilhou dos meus melhores momentos.Ah! Que saudade que eu sinto ao falar de ti, minha companheira! 

O mais interessante é o como quatro mulheres diferentes, com suas qualidades e habilidades, se juntam em uma só. Formando a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, a minha Sango. A mulher que em cada situação, soube assumir a posição mais adequada, sendo ela mesma e ao mesmo tempo se tornando outra. Aquela que pode ser guerreira, esposa, mãe e companheira. A ela devo tudo o que sou, por isso se algum dia virem um belo anjo de cabelos negros longos no céu, com o sorriso mais belo que já se viu e as feições mais delicadas que já pertenceram a um mortal, reconheçam nesse ser iluminado a minha Sango e se possível dêem a ela o meu recado. Contem a ela o quanto eu a quero bem, só para que ela se lembre mais uma vez de mim, falem para ela de como vocês conheceram a nossa história e façam com que ela sinta orgulho de seus feitos, pois ela merece, e por último digam que eu sinto  muitas saudades e que mal posso me conter em ansiedade pelo dia em que ela virá me buscar, pelo dia em que eu me sentirei completo novamente. 

E para vocês, peço que se lembrem, que a pessoa amada mesmo que tenha se ido, continua viva no coração de quem partilhava com ela o sentimento mais puro e verdadeiro de todos, o amor. Pois o verbo amar, não se resume só em gostar e desejar, também significa cuidar, proteger e nunca se esquecer. E que a minha experiência sirva de um exemplo para isso, já que mesmo que ela esteja distante de mim há um ano, eu ainda penso nela todos os dias, sinto a sua presença ao meu lado, a respiração próxima a minha, a voz como canção a ecoar nos meus ouvidos, a sua imagem em frente aos meus olhos a sorrir e o toque suave de suas mãos no meu rosto. 

Mesmo que muitos de vocês pensem que eu sou só um velho a enlouquecer, eu lhes garanto que não, guardando a certeza de que sou um amante perdidamente apaixonado que sente que o coração da pessoa que mais ama, baterá junto ao seu no mesmo compasso ritmado até o seu último segundo.        

N/A: Bem como todos já devem saber Inuyasha não me pertence. Por favor mandem comentários pois eu não sobrevivo sem eles, pois se ninguém comenta eu penso que ninguém leu daí não escrevo mais. Obrigado por lerem a minha fic e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Pra quem não entendeu ela direito, ela é como o Mirok falando sobre ele e a Sango, quando ele já está velho. È isso... Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo, esta fic é dedicada a Andrea, pois ela que me pediu para que fizesse outra fic de Inuyasha, daí eu perguntei sobre quem ela queria daí ela sugeriu Mirok e Sango o q deu no que vcs puderam ler....

                                                   Bye and Kisses

                                                           Sweet Sakura

Ps: Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

                      harusame@bol.com.br


End file.
